


You Deserve a Happy Ending

by gingercanary



Series: Lauryssa Mode [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Ava meets the family, Established Relationship, F/F, Gen, Mutual Pining, SO MUCH FLUFF, also mutual pining for Zamaya, extreme fluff, for Lauryssa, for avalance, the family includes Nyssa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercanary/pseuds/gingercanary
Summary: Ava and Sara are going to Quentin's place for a family Christmas dinner. When Nyssa is Laurel's plus one, Sara has some suspicions.Extremely fluffy and adorable, please enjoy.
Relationships: Laurel Lance & Ava Sharpe, Laurel Lance & Quentin Lance & Sara Lance, Laurel Lance & Sara Lance, Nyssa al Ghul & Ava Sharpe, Nyssa al Ghul/Laurel Lance, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: Lauryssa Mode [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650739
Comments: 14
Kudos: 113
Collections: Bi Disaster Canaries, Sara Lance matchmaker, What They Left Behind





	You Deserve a Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reviewer_only](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reviewer_only/gifts).



Ava and Sara were home for Christmas. Every legend was invited to the Lance’s Christmas, and they were all glad to be off the ship for a bit. Not that they didn’t love their life on the Waverider, no. But living in a temporal zone does put a bit of a spin on most holidays. Besides that, the Waverider required a check-up. They would drop it off for Jax. 

However, this meant that they had to find a different place to sleep, and you couldn’t keep the legends in the bunker. Sara and Ava opted to stay in Felicity’s guest room, the rest wanted to stay in a hotel room. They loved being in normal time for Christmas. However, not everyone was ready to meet Sara’s father and sister. 

“Wait is this the black canary?!” Nate asked when Sara told them who was going to be there. 

“Yes.” Sara raised an eyebrow. “Laurel Lance is the black canary. Didn’t you live in Star City?” She added. Nate mumbled an excuse. 

“Yeah, sorry boss. Your sister still wants to kill me. I’m out for dinner, but I’ll be around,” Mick said. 

“I thought it was my dad who wanted to kill you?” 

Mick sipped his beer. “Probably.”

Sara looked at the others in the group. 

“As much as I want to know what the Lance family is like,” Zari started. “I want to play a shit ton of video games and not dress up to go to dinner.” 

“I will join Zari. I want to learn how to play video games,” Amaya said. Zari glanced at Amaya with a small smile. Ah, Sara thought. They’re hotel roommates. Of course. 

“How about you two, Nate, Ray?” Sara asked, placing her hands on her hips. Her dad needed a headcount. 

“I have to go see some other people. But I will be there later!” Ray said, clearly hiding something. Sara considered meddling for a second, but then she let it go. It was Christmas time, which meant that it was not her problem. 

“I will be joining Ray in meeting people,” Nate added. 

“Alright fine. So for dinner, I have… Ava,” she concluded. 

“Your dad doesn’t drink anymore, right?” Ava asked as they stood in the middle of Star City’s shopping centre. They let the kids loose so they could get Quentin a gift. 

“Nope. Laurel doesn’t anymore either. Let’s get dad flowers, he really likes the colourful ones,” Sara said as she looped her arm through Ava’s and tugged her toward the flower shop. 

“The colourful ones,” Ava repeated, staring at the options. “And what should we get your sister?” she added. Meeting the family was something Ava hadn’t seen as a problem for herself. From what she heard, Sara was the problem child. 

“I already got us something for Laurel.” Sara made eye contact with Ava. “Remember that stop we had in the 2000s?” She started twisting one of her rings. “Yeah, I kind of went to an old toy store Laurel and I used to visit when we were little. I needed to get her a specific item, she deserves it.” Sara waited for Ava to speak, but she didn’t. “Look, I promise it won’t cause any anachronisms, okay?” Sara sighed. 

“I wasn’t worried about that. I was just thinking about how nice you are to your sister,” Ava said with a smile. 

At six, they knocked on Quentin’s door, Ava holding the flowers, Sara holding the shark. Ava had switched her regular pantsuit for a black dress, and Sara was loving it. “Honey I’m about to meet your family,” Ava whispered when Sara moved her hand underneath the fabric on her ribs. A dress with an open back, very convenient. 

“Ah, fine,” Sara replied as she pulled her hand back. Quentin opened the door and smiled. 

“My baby girl!” He held out his arms for Sara, who stepped right into them. 

“Hi daddy,” she said. “This is Ava, my girlfriend,” she added. Quentin let go of Sara to shake Ava’s hand. 

“It’s very nice to meet you, sir,” Ava said, presenting the flowers. 

“Nice to meet you too. I’ve heard some stuff about you, you’re not her usual type.” Quentin took the bouquet with a smile. Sara lightly punched him in the arm. “Dad, you don’t say that!” 

“Is Laurel here already?” Sara asked as they hung up their coats and walked to the dining room. The table was set, and there were some adorable pinecone-shaped candles in the middle. 

“Of course,” Quentin said. “Who do you think set the table? I didn’t, I cooked.” 

Ava turned around when she felt eyes on her back. The woman who was standing there didn’t look like the pictures Sara had shown her. The woman’s scarred pale skin seemed out of place. She shouldn’t be wearing a pretty green dress, she should be wearing armour. 

“Nyssa?” Sara had glanced back to see where Ava had gone, only to see her ex-girlfriend. She ran toward Nyssa and threw her arms around her. 

“Hi Sara,” Nyssa spoke with a soft tone, returning the hug. “It’s nice to see you again.” Then she let go and stepped to Ava. “Hi. I am Nyssa Al Ghul.” She offered her hand. 

“Oh. _ Oh, _ you’re her. You saved Sara. I’m Ava, Ava Sharpe.” Ava lost her usual composure as she placed Nyssa in her mind. Nyssa gave her a smile. 

“Yes. However now I am just Nyssa,” she stated. Sara glanced to Quentin as a silent question. 

“Nyssa’s Laurel’s plus one,” he said as he placed a bottle of bubbly water on the table. 

“Yeah, she is.” Laurel walked in with a big smile on her face. Sara tackled her sister with a big hug as Nyssa and Ava watched. 

“She has not changed much, has she?” Nyssa asked. 

Ava glanced at Nyssa. “No, I don’t think so. I didn’t know her when she was the canary here, though. I can’t compare,” she replied. 

“Babe, come meet my sister!” Sara took Laurel’s hand and pulled her to Ava. 

“Hi, I’m Ava Sharpe.” Ava shook Laurel’s free hand. 

“Hey, I’m Laurel. I’ve heard some stuff about you,” Laurel said with a smile. Ava raised her eyebrows at Sara, who winked in return. 

“Don’t worry, it’s all good,” she said. 

In retrospect, Sara was glad the other legends had not joined them. She missed her family, and it was nice to have an intimate dinner with them. After hearing that Nyssa was Laurel’s plus one, she started to wonder. Then she watched as Laurel took any excuse to touch Nyssa. She nudged Ava, who was in a pleasant conversation with her father. 

“What?” Ava asked when Sara poked a finger in her side. Quentin decided to ignore the exchange and return to his meal. 

“Am I crazy or is my sister super into my ex?” Sara whispered. 

Ava watched the two interact for a few seconds. “You’re not crazy.” She thought for a moment. “But they’re not dating,” she added. 

After dinner, when they were all sitting on the couch with some hot chocolate, Sara nudged Laurel. “Hey, can I talk to you for a second?” She asked quietly, keeping an eye on Nyssa and Ava. They were currently talking about the stupid things she’d done because she has no impulse control. Sara let them have their fun, she knew they were right. Once her friend left her alone at a bar for five minutes, and she ordered three shots of tequila. Why? ‘Cause there was a deal. 

Laurel pulled her eyes away from Nyssa. “Yeah what’s up?” She said. 

Sara got up and pulled on Laurel’s hand. “C’mon, sister talk,” she took Laurel to the kitchen. 

“So what’s up?” Laurel repeated, leaning against the kitchen counter as she watched Sara pace back and forth. 

“Okay okay. Listen. I’m going to ask you a question, and I need a serious answer.” Sara came to a stop and crossed her arms. 

“Okay.” Laurel raised an eyebrow. 

“Are you in love with Nyssa?!” Sara bit her lip, wishing she hadn’t spoken so loud. Laurel grabbed Sara by the shoulders and shushed her. 

“Did you have to yell?” She whispered. “God…” 

“Sorry. So are you into Nyssa?” 

Laurel let go of Sara and avoided her eyes. “Okay, fine. Yeah, I am into Nyssa. Call it revenge for you taking Oliver years ago. Why?” 

Sara smirked and crossed her arms again. “Why haven’t you asked her out?” 

Laurel tilted her head. “Are you trying to tell me I should take your ex-girlfriend?!” She asked a little louder. 

Sara raised her eyebrows and held up a hand. “You took my canary name, you can take my ex-girlfriend!” 

Ava and Nyssa’s conversation came to an abrupt halt when they heard the sisters shout. Both of them looked to Quentin, who shrugged and lifted his hot chocolate. 

“They’re adults, they can figure it out.” He struggled to keep his eyes open. Ava glanced at Nyssa, then stood up. 

“Come, let’s see what they’re doing.” Ava extended a hand to Nyssa. 

Nyssa took it, and together, they walked to the kitchen. 

“... I don’t even know if she likes me!” Laurel said. 

“Ah please, she’s got these lovesick eyes-” Sara stopped talking when she saw Nyssa and Ava standing in the doorway. “Hi guys…” she mumbled. 

Laurel’s eyes widened in panic. She rubbed her upper arms. “So, is there any chance you guys didn’t hear any of this?” She felt the blood rush to her cheeks.

Sara wrapped her arms around Laurel from behind. “Let’s be real, there’s no way,” she said as she placed her chin on Laurel’s shoulder. She let go of her sister and walked to Nyssa. 

“So, here’s the thing,” she started before Laurel could stop her. “Laurel’s into you. And-” 

“Sara!” Laurel rubbed her temples. 

“As I was saying,” Sara continued. “Nyssa you give Laurel the lovesick puppy eyes. My suggestion…” She took Nyssa and pushed her toward Laurel. “Is that you two date.” 

Laurel and Nyssa stared at Sara. 

“You’re really okay with this?” Laurel asked, taking Nyssa’s hand. Sara smiled as Ava wrapped an arm around her. 

“I have my happy ending. You two deserve yours. Date!” 

Nyssa looked at Laurel, with, as Sara put it, lovesick puppy eyes. “Laurel…” she attempted to phrase how she was feeling, but Laurel was having none of it.

“Ah, hush.” Laurel kissed her. 

Sara leaned against Ava with a satisfied sigh. 

Ava intertwined her fingers with Sara’s. “I love you, babe. I love that you just played matchmaker between your sister and your ex,” Ava whispered. 

Sara turned her head so her lips were almost against Ava’s ear. “Hey, they deserve to be happy. I love them. And I love you.” She placed a kiss on Ava’s cheek. 

“So this means I have four daughters now?” Quentin stood in the doorframe, still holding his hot chocolate. He looked at Laurel and Nyssa. “At least I know she’s a good person. You can keep that one,” he added. 

Laurel smiled and nudged Nyssa. 

Quentin turned to Ava and Sara. “And you. Keep my daughter out of trouble, will you?” 

Ava suppressed a laugh. “I will do my best.”

**Author's Note:**

> So what'd y'all think? I loved writing this! If you liked it, I take requests on my Tumblr @ginger-canary :)  
> Love y'all,  
> Freckles


End file.
